WHAT HAVE I DONE
by S4M4NTH4
Summary: SORRY IF I HAVE PUT THIS IN THE WRONG CAT. I AM NEW TO THIS WEBSITE AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY ON ME... THIS STORY IS ABOUT A MAN WHO GT TAKEN AWAY FROM HIS WIFE AND HE FOUND AOUT HE HAS MADE A BIG MASTAKE


Have you ever been in a room and you felt so cold all of a sudden even in summer? Have you ever had the hairs on the back of your neck stand up? Well guess who...Yep that's me, just a little warning to say you are next. You can scream but I'll take your voice, run and the game is just more fun for me. You cannot escape me. It's a well known fact. I love what I do, all the power you possess, so many people begging at your feet but when you say no, well that's it, they just run. Some little advice when you see me, don't run because your death will just be more painful.

Hold on one minute I'm just getting another victim. A woman by the name of Sally Brown. She sounds like a screamer, no not another one. Before I kill her I think I might go and have a sandwich, sorry I mean warn her with my mind games. I haven't had anything to eat yet.

Outside her window I see how innocent she is with her marble white skin but so soft to the touch. Her hair straight and glowing like the bright ball of gas in the sky. Her eyes so blue like flowing water but like water they look lost trying to find their way in a vast ocean.

There's a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called her voice so soft and sweet.

"Pizza" A voice shouted from behind the wooden frame.

Her face looks so confused for what seemed to me to be hours. As she got up and made her way to the door I see her pause for a second, grabbing the handle she slowly turned it to reveal a man standing there. I looked down into his hands and there was no pizza.

"Hay honey sorry I'm late I had a meeting" Her husband informed.

Wait a husband? There was nothing on her report about her having a boyfriend let alone a husband.

A small figure walked out of what I can only describe as a bedroom.

"Mommy" The voice came from the figure.

"Yesss" Her voice was getting faint I could feel myself being dragged back. No. Wait. I can't go, My ten minutes can't be up.

When I was being dragged back I felt so empty for the first time in my sad little life. Am I falling for her?. NO I can't I've got to concentrate on seeing my family again. Before I was filed into this job I had the best life ever. A daughter called Katie; she was the cutest thing ever. I remember she would run into the front room when she had just got out of bed. I would hold my arms as wide as i could to catch her. Her fiery colored hair would be in dreadlocks because it hasn't been brushed yet. I would say to her."Where's your daddy's big kiss you always give me?"

Katie would always make the little gesture of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Bless her little soul. Then she would hide her little lips so I couldn't kiss them. To wind her up every time she did that I would lick my lips and give her the most slobbery kiss ever known. She would run off to her mummy. I could hear the footsteps of her running up stairs and giggling to herself.

Despite all the effection we shared Katie decided to get back at me for giving her the kiss of slobber. I was in our garden sunbathing in a deck chair. I could hear her and my wife talking and laughing but I didn't really take any notice of what they was saying. All of a sudden I found myself soaked to the bone in cold water. Yep, Katie has tipped a cold bucket of water on my head. I remember jumping up and chasing her around our evergreen lawn. I see my wife, Mary on the decking, I decided to go after her I grabbed her by her waist and through her over my shoulder and took her over to the grass why she was kicking, screaming and laughing all at the same time. I placed her on her back and kissed her so passionately my lips were on fire. They are the only happy memories I have. Whenever I feel ashamed of my job I go back to those memories.

I knew what I had to do for the next seven days I would warn her like every other victim.

Day 1:

The car

As I see her walk along the high street I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She was wearing a white cotton blouse and the most luscious pink shorts I have ever seen. While I broke from my daze, I see her so patiently standing at the traffic lights waiting for the lights to change from green to red. After a while the green man came on saying it was all clear for her to walk. She started to walk and out of no-where a car came speeding straight towards her. I could feel my heart sinking as I controlled the car that was about to kill her. I could see her starting to panic. She froze. The car was getting closer. I couldn't hold it no longer I made it swerve to miss her.

Day 2:

Time to myself

I couldn't believe how I feel. Ashamed Guilty. Why do I feel like that just because I was controlling the car? I do these things all the time. The car didn't kill her. I haven't killed her. Yet. Am I falling for her? Why do I have a soft spot for her? Every time I hear her talk or even see her name I get butterflies in my stomach. Sally. The most beautiful name in the world.

Day 3:

A scared Victim

I was standing across the street from her as she walked into the bank. I slowly made my way across the street this would be the first time I would meet with her face to face. Before I went into the bank I took a deep breath in to build up my courage. I decided that I was brave enough now so I walked in and stood behind her in the queue. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hay Sally, It's me John. We went to Burnt wood High together" I could be anyone I wanted; you see I can shape shift. The only problem I face with this is that children can see what I really look like.

"Oh hi, I didn't recognize you. Wow. All grown up now I see" Her voice sounded so familiar. It bought me so much comfort. It warmed my heart. Heart?. I have never had a heart it jot ripped out the day I went into this line a business.

"Yep. So how's life?" I asked

"Oh well 6 years ago I had my baby girl and got married a year later to her father." She informed me.

"Lovely good for you" I smiled

"Well not really a year ago he went missing and has not yet been found." She sounded so morose. I could see the sadness in her eyes. She really did love him.

"Till number three please" A voice over the intercom called.

"Well that's me see you around and look after your life". She made her way over to till three.

"Everyone freeze. Down on your knees now."

Two masked men run in the bank with guns. Before I could blink one of the men was over at till three. No!. Sally.

I was just standing there like a statue watching him take hold a Sally's throat. I felt myself being forced down by one of the strong men. I looked over at her from over here I could see her quivering in fear. Oh No. He put his silver loaded gun in her mouth. I couldn't control my body movements I jumped up and started running over to her.

Bang. No. Not Her. Anything but her. I felt my body getting weak, my legs started to give way. All of a sudden I felt the hard floor beneath me. I see the two men run out the door not even glancing back.

"Cowards" I tried to shout out but my voice was only a whisper

I felt the floor beneath me get wet

"Shhh" I could hear Sally's voice "You have been shot"

I felt my eyes close

Day 4:

I'm I still alive?

"How are you?" a sweet voice spoke to me.

I opened my eyes. I recognized my surroundings. It's her place. I feel like I've been here before I mean before she was my victim. How could this be?

"Hi" I tried to sit up " Jesus Crist" The pain shot through me like electric coursing through water. My chest got tighter and tighter. I was gasping for breath.

"Kill me now. Please." I begged her "You don't understand. Please. Kill me before I kill you"

"Shut up. Don't make me slap you, your getting hysterical"

I couldn't help but laugh. Pain was shooting around my body but I don't care she is here with me.

Day 5:

The falls

All morning she kept burning herself on the kettle when she is making tea. She is just being so clumsy. I heard her shout out in pain

"You ok?" I got up as fast as my body would allow me. within myself I could fill the fire of pain inside me spreading but I don't care I had to see if she was ok. I kept holding my stomach to try and tame the fire but it was no use. Holding myself up I rushed to the garden where the noise was coming from. I could barely held myself up by the door frame.

"What happened?"

She came running over to me looking so scared. I could fill myself starting to fall. All of a sudden I felt myself laughing because she fell over the sprinklers and when she did she had turned them on.

" Hahaha. Like a water fight do you. I don't think you should wear white next time they tend to get dirty quicker"

"Shut up. I see you got your comedy side back" She looked down at her hand "Oh dam it".

I could see that her hand was sliced open. She rushed past me to get to the medical cabinet. How can I kill someone so passionate?. She took me into her home taking care of me.

Day 6:

Time to Run

Tonight will be the night I will kill her. By knife? By Gun? Bleed to death? so many choices but what one? You may think I'm mean but that's life you live and then die. Why do I have to have feelings for her?. The problem is I know her and this it's time for me to become a soul taker I forget everything in my life, everything means nothing. It's all part of the job.

Using my powers from the underworld I gifted her up into mid air. Her body hung lifelessly in the cold, scream filled air.

House but I just can't remember where from. I remember her touch and her smile. All day I couldn't stop asking myself the same question can I kill her?

No, no it's time

She looked to peaceful sleeping. I headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a stainless steel knife. As I walked to the kitchen I could feel my heart beating faster. I scrapped the knife along the wall creating a high pitch noise. The best thing is only my victim can hear it. I was getting closer towards the bedroom and I changed my voice in to a sweet, soft innocent little girls voice and slowly sung

"One, two Grims coming for you

Three, four lock your door

Five, six get your crucifix

Seven, eight stay up late

Nine, ten never live again"

I slowly reached for her door handle. I began to slowly turn it. I heard a scream. Lovly. I flung the door open to find her in the corner. Why does evey women hide in the corner? They know they are trapped. I could see her shaking in the corner. I started stroking the knife in my hand.

" I warned you, you should have killed me when I was weak" I scoffed

I slowly walked towards her. Causing her more pain and suffering. When "No please this is not you. John .Put me down we can talk this over. Please." She begged

I just smiled like I said I love when people beg to me. I could feel a red mist forming over me. I flung her over to where the mirror stood. SMASH. I slowly walked over to where her body laid, making the wait more agony for her. As I made my way over to her I could see a sleek red line forming across her pain felled face. The slit reviling her muscles run from her right blur eye all the way down to her chin.

"Feeling dead yet?" I chuckled to myself.

Getting no answer I lifted my leg as high as I could to gain more force. I struck it down on her scratched knee. Snap. She screamed and howled at the top of her lungs.

"That's for not answering my question" I slowly moved my face into hers, placing a kiss on her soft, bloody lips. "Answer me now or ill do it again to the right leg but this time it will be slower than you could ever imagine. You would feel every crack forming and every bone braking. Now answer me" I could feel myself getting enraged.

"Yes" She screamed out in pain "Please, Please just kill me now. The pain is just too much" she panted after every word.

I rose the knife above my head. While looking down into her eyes I remembered the time I first talked to her. But I had to push all of that aside. I struck my blow. As the knife reached her sweet smelling skin i felt the knife puncher it. I had learned from previce victims to strike just above the heart because they don't die as fast as if u was to strike them in the heart but long enough for you to inflict more pain on them.

I slowly started to drag the knife down wards to revile more of her muscle. As I did more of the blood came spilling out, making me into a wild animal as I began to inhale the scent, causing me to carry on cutting her open. Focused on the cent of the blood caused me to block out all her screams. RIP. Her chest was fully cut open. I could see her still beating heart; I could see her lungs filling then emptying. All her intestines started sliding out of there warm bed inside her. They slowly made their way to the floor. Even like this she looked so beautiful and angelic. As her lungs took their last breath I couldn't fill nothing but emptiness.

As I got up I knew shortly I would get my next victim. I turned round to leave. I see her daughter standing there.

"Daddy!".


End file.
